gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Asea
The Declasse Asea is a compact four-door sedan/city car in Grand Theft Auto V. It appears as the "brother" of the Premier since both cars are similar in build and have the same manufacturers. Design The front of the Asea has the headlights on both sides of the car, with the grill being situated in the high-center of the front with the Declasse badge in the center. The side has character lines mainly on the front doors, with the wheel wells bulging slightly to the outside. The hood bulges upwards lightly, and increases in height as it gets to the windshield. The other character line spans the entire length of the car, untul it gets to the rear effortlessly. The liscence plate is situated under the trunk lid, unlike the Aveo. The Asea features a tall, narrow body that is significantly inspired from the second generation Chevrolet Aveo/Sonic sedan (also known as Holden Barina in Australia), as well as the Suzuki Aerio/Liana, with frontal influences from both Dacia Logan facelift and Renault Logan 2013 and the rear from the first generation Dacia Logan with a high rear decklid. It has many tuner modification options and sticker bomb options in some part of the car, hinting that this car is much more suitable for youngsters and hipsters in San Andreas. If you look closely in the interior, you will find a digital clock near the windshield, much like the Aveo Performance The Asea has a decent top speed and great acceleratiom despite its small 1.3L I4 engine. Handling is superb. It can easily do both bootlegs and J-turns, but unlike the Futo, it has more grip and is easier to control. The car is a good example of a sleeper, a car which is seemingly underwhelming, but performs very well. Crash deformation, however, is poor due to its lightweight body as it can only withstand 2-3 hits before the wheels are jammed. Overview Gallery Asea_8.jpg|An Asea in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Asea2-GTAV-Front.png|A snow covered variant of the Asea in GTA V (Rear quarter view). asea2.jpg|The snow covered Asea on Rockstar Social Club. Car-interior-Asea-gtav.png|Interior Locations GTA V + Online *In the end of What Lies Beneath (Strangers and Freaks). It is available at the docks parking lot before you approach Abigail after collecting all of the submarine parts, but it is locked (can be obtained by using a tow and saving in a garage). The only way to obtain it is to kill or scare Abigail before she gets in the car. The Asea will become unlocked afterwards. The mission is not replayable. *In the GTA Online tutorial race "Mall Or Nothing" the Asea is one of the selectable vehicles. If you win, you can keep the Asea. *Available for $12,000 on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com with The Business Update in GTA Online. Trivia *In single-player mode, this was one of the rarest cars in GTA V, being challenged only by the Clown Van. ** It is, however, a purchasable vehicle in GTA Online, and as such, is not a rare vehicle. Prior to The Business Update, the Asea was not readily available in Online, as it was not purchasable and did not spawn normally. *In Bury the Hatchet, Michael drives a "winter" variant of the Asea, which is coated in snow, frost on the windows, has special snow tires and has yellow headlights. It is left behind after Trevor sabotages it, allowing the Chinese to kidnap Michael. *The Stickerbomb options have stickers such as Atomic and Terroil, but also have those of Maibatsu and Karin, even though this is a Declasse vehicle. *This is the only car in the game that features sticker bomb modifications, hinting at the trend most commonly used by youngsters. *The player can pick this car at the start of GTA Online. If the player loses, however, he/she will not keep it. *The car effectively replaces Dinka Hakumai from GTA IV, as both cars are in the sub-compact class. *The Asea had an A and E from the Aveo. They are also in the same place. *The real-life Chevrolet Aveo, which the Asea is based on, is one of the best-selling Chevrolet cars in most developing countries around the world, particularly in Asia, Korea and Latin America. *The Asea might be a play from the word 'Asia'. **Its spelling is similar to ASEAN, only without the 'N'. This might be a reference to Chevrolet Aveo's popularity in the Southeast Asia. *In GTA Online the Asea sells for $1,200 at Los Santos Customs. *The default radio station for the Asea is Soulwax FM or FlyLo FM. *The engine sound of this car is similar to the Serrano's. Navigation }} de:Asea (V) es:Asea Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:4-door sedans and coupes Category:Tuners Category:Small Cars Category:Compact Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA Online